Teen Titan Vs Azratem
by Stronthold
Summary: Cuando Robin y su pandilla deciden ir a parar la racha de un extraño y famoso asesino que ha aparecido de la nada en una ciudad lejana, se toparan con su rival mas poderoso, pero hay alguien mas que le ha echado el ojo encima. Crossover con el grandioso libro: Azratem El Asesino de Asesinos


Esta historia me surgió justo ayer cuando termine de leer un nuevo libro llamado Azratem el asesino de asesinos. Básicamente se trata de un Anti-Héroe cuyas víctimas son meramente sicarios, secuestradores y narcotraficantes, asesinos básicamente, por eso se le llama el asesino de asesinos. Pero el personaje demostró tener una capacidad de combate bastante grande al enfrentarse a otros asesinos mercenarios en combates que me dejaron mas despierto, y como mescla ciertas cosas realistas con ficción y temas religiosos y la sátira social y política que hay en el mundo respecto a la inseguridad. Maneja un tema muy actualizado que creo deberían darse chance de leer, por el momento yo me imagine que seria interesante ponerlo a pelear con los Teen Titans a ver cómo me va, espero les guste :3

Ciudad de Edén 1:00 de la madrugada

Se escuchaba un gran escándalo, uno estridente y caótico. Un edificio que se viene en ruinas, de sus nube de polvo, fuego y escombros sale una araña metálica de 4 patas dirigida por un enano, Gizmo, quien trepa aterrorizado de querer escapar de algo que supera todo terror imaginable., cuando llega al techo, sus compañeros Jinx y el fortachón Mamut están arriba esperándolo, Jinx esta terriblemente herida.

-oh viejo…espero que esa explosión haya acabado con el- dijo Gizmo, agitado y sudando frio.

-nadie nos dijo que sería tan fuerte…es quizás tanto como los de la liga de la justicia- dijo Jinx sujetando su brazo herido como otras parte de su cuerpo que presentaban cortes.

-no bromees, los de la liga de la justicia son casi dioses…este sujeto es más el demonio mismo- dijo Gizmo secándose el sudor con un pañuelo que salía de su mochila robótica.

Cuando delante de ellos ven una sombra que se eleva por sobre la soberbia luna. Echan a correr de manera atropellada cuando la sombra aparece delante de ellos como si se hubiese tele transportado. La mirada de ellos reflejaba un horror sin nombre, como si en sus ojos tuviesen al diablo mismo o algo peor, y ante esa sensación de peligro no les quedo más que pelear.

Jinx, extiende sus manos pese a su dolor y lanza sus hechizos de hondas rosas, pero no pasa absolutamente nada.

-no lo entiendo…¿Por qué mi magia no surte efecto?- entonces Jinx siente como un vacío negro, eterno como el universo pero sin estrellas ni luz la envolviese, pero si ve una silueta oscura de alguien encapuchado, y más una silueta alada, calaverica y horrible que está acompañándolo -¿Qué es eso?...¿pero qué rayos es el?- indaga abriendo sus ojos como platos, comenzando a sollozar.

Mamut, ruje y se lanza al ataque, manda un abominable golpe al frente a una silueta negra que se desvanece delante de él, y cuando menos siente que su pecho fuese aplastado por una prensa hidráulica gigante, pues la silueta negra estaba ahí dándole un golpe al estómago, Mamut se queda sin aire y se tumba adolorido, cuando escucha el clásico sonido de un arma a la que le quitan el seguro, y el alza la vista con los ojos puestos como platos.

-serás muy fuerte, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no eres a prueba de balas- contesto una voz de averno más demoniaca que nada que hayan escuchado antes en película de ficción alguna. Sus amigos gritan pero ya es tarde, un gran agujero queda en lugar de la cabeza de su fortachón amigo que partió al más allá, tras el hueco de su cabeza se veía una retorcida y deforme sonrisa muy siniestra, ante una capucha donde ninguna luz penetraba ese vacío infinito, y cuya sonrisa antes mencionada era todo lo que separaba ese vacío de una terrible realidad.

Delante de ellos estaba Azratem el asesino de asesinos, un ser que de la nada apareció volviéndose un nuevo significado a la palabra "asesino" en todo el mundo. Pero ellos lo veían ahora como algo que no se asemejaba a su peor pesadilla. Gizmo aterrado, lanza un misil de su mochila, Azratem salta muy alto evitando el proyectil y quedando cercas del niño genio robótico y enano, lo toma del cuello con la fuerza de una mandíbula de León, y más fácil le arranca su mochila robótica, esta se retuerce en el suelo y Azratem la aplasta de un pisotón. Jinx arremete contra el pero solo recibe una patada que le arroja violentamente contra el suelo, y en su estado apenas pudo alzar la cabeza para ver como su compañero sacaba un bisturí laser de uno de sus bolsillos pero su mano fue detenida por Azratem quien se la aprieta con una abominable fuerza, y el mismo Gizmo siente como sus huesos crujen.

-Gizmo, genio tecnológico…base de datos especializada…criminal de alto rango…así que no eres un niño inocente…ni limpio- quizás a Gizmo no le sorprendió que supiesen cosas sobre el, pero estaba sacudiéndose de un lado a otro, sintiendo como el faltaba el aire, su cara se ponía morada, de sus ojos brotaba sangre como si sus venas se rompiesen y por más que quería hablar o gritar, no podía. Al final se escuchó el crujir de huesos y su cuello quedar colgado como muñeco de trapo. Jinx no tiene fuerza para gritar y menos cuando su compañero es arrojado al suelo como un juguete barato o sin valor, ve a Azratem caminar hacia ella y es cuando hace algo que nunca creyó que haría, usa su magia en ella misma para que el suelo bajo ella se partiese y comenzar a caer a un abismo dentro de ese edificio y ahí perderse.

Base de los Jóvenes Titanes 9:00 AM

Chico bestia estaba discutiendo con Ciborg y Robín sobre su desayuno. Chico bestia quería su tofu, Ciborg unos huevos con tocino y Robín un filete lleno de proteína para entrenar. Raven solo se dignaba a leer en un sillón ignorando la discusión, mientras Star Fire apenas llegaba bostezando y estirándose fresca como una lechuga.

-amigos ¿Por qué no hacen todo a la vez?- pregunto Star Fire para tratar de parar la hilarante discusión. Sus 3 compañeros se miran a los ojos durante dos segundos antes de volver a pelear. Raven de la nada se exalta y sus ojos brillan con expresión asustada. Corre al monitor más cercano y activa la cámara exterior, grande es su sorpresa al ver a Jinx ahí que parece haber usado un nuevo tipo de hechizo de tele transportación pues el suelo a su alrededor estaba como quemado. No dudando en ir a ayudarla, salieron a toda prisa y Ciborg fue quien la cargo en sus brazos.

-oye chica ¿anotaste la matricula del camión que te atropello?- dijo el enorme robot. Jinx comienza a despertar y ve a los titanes con pesar.

-Azratem…aléjense de él- tras eso se desmayo.

-¿Azratem?- mascullo Robin -¿no es el nuevo "asesino" de esa ciudad llamada Edén?- cuando se percata de que no están los amigos de Jinx y ve sus terribles heridas, todos se miran mutuamente. -¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?-

CONTINUARA…

Espero les haya gustado este prólogo, y la verdad les recomiendo ese libro. Ignoro si será best seller o no pues sin duda no es el mejor escritor que haya visto pero sus escenas de combate y el tema que manejan estuvieron muy interesantes.

Nos vemos :3


End file.
